


Warm Up

by Arianne



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Reunion Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne/pseuds/Arianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mmmm, that’s it,” Starscream purred. Skyfire’s mouth was good at this, always had been. “Help me warm up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valeria_Victrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria_Victrix/gifts).



> Written for a pairing + kink request meme [on tumblr](http://garrulous-9.tumblr.com/post/48650203632/skyfire-starscream-absence-makes-the-heart-grow-fonder), for the request _Skyfire/Starscream, absence makes the heart grow fonder_.

“Mmmm, that’s it,” Starscream purred. Skyfire’s mouth was good at this, always had been. “Help me warm up.”

The atmosphere was cold in this part of the planet, but Starscream’s world had narrowed to Skyfire’s hands on his hips and his glossa on his valve, in it, _there_.

Then it was gone, and he was empty again, and Skyfire’s kisses were good, too, but it wasn’t what he wanted.

“Skyfire,” he whined, and Skyfire arched his neck up and filled him back up where that glossa belonged.

He radiated heat all over. Starscream shifted his thighs around Skyfire’s helm, wanting to feel more of it. When Starscream held him tight enough that Skyfire couldn’t move, not that anybody wanted him to, Primus bless him Skyfire growled. It sent shocks up his backstrut and came out a full-voice moan that echoed right back at him.

Starscream rocked down on base programming, but he couldn’t get Skyfire any closer like this, and suddenly he couldn’t stand that anymore. He lifted himself off, and when he went slow enough that he got Skyfire to strain to reach up for one more kiss, all the better.

Skyfire’s face was covered in his fluids, and Starscream kissed him anyway while he slinked down over his frame to the real prize.

Skyfire’s spike was pressurized, and hot, and until now ignored. Starscream loved the choked-off sound Skyfire made when he finally grabbed it, and then the even better one when he didn’t even bother to stroke it first, just line him up.

Sitting on Skyfire’s spike in one motion, he hissed in the sweet ache of his valve parting for it.

“Starscream?” Skyfire asked, sounding so slagging concerned when he should’ve just been strutless. “Is it okay?”

“Amazing,” Starscream said, rolling his hips.

It wasn’t as good as it used to be, when they were together and this is what they did and Starscream’s frame knew exactly what to do with so much spike inside him, but with every involuntary clench of his valve it was getting there, taking it all in, feeling him out. He could see the softspark wanting to grab his hips and stop him from moving so soon, and he laughed when Skyfire had to ball his hands up into fists on Starscream’s thighs instead. He was doing so well. He was squirming, and venting desperately, and getting that wild look in his optics that nobody else got to see.

“I missed this,” Starscream said. He folded himself up and put his hands on Skyfire’s broad chestplates, settling in on his spike, riding him, and looking into those wild optics just for him, and thought, _I missed you_.


End file.
